


To Be Titled Chasten & Pete Buttigieg Work

by guys_should_kiss_guys_more



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guys_should_kiss_guys_more/pseuds/guys_should_kiss_guys_more
Summary: Chasten finds himself on the registry again after leaving an abusive Alpha. Will Peter be different? (I suck at writing summaries, just read.)
Relationships: Chasten Buttigeg/Original Male Character, Chasten Buttigieg/Peter Buttigieg
Kudos: 8





	To Be Titled Chasten & Pete Buttigieg Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here's to the Heartache (if it led me to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661512) by [NeverJustBusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverJustBusiness/pseuds/NeverJustBusiness). 

> Ok. I hate myself for getting stuck with this plot bunny. It would not leave my mind, and I should be doing homework but I need to write at least some of this down.
> 
> This is set in a A/B/O Verse. Pete is an Alpha, and Chasten is an Omega. This work will also contain mpreg. Here is a link to a fanlore page on it. (https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega#Basic_Elements).
> 
> I should also mention that I have horrible at writing smut, so we’ll (I’ll) see where this goes.
> 
> Note: Abuse is mentioned but doesn't actually occur in the writing (it occurs in a blackout - I don’t write full-on abuse) of this chapter. Surviving Abuse will be a common theme in this story, so if that triggers you, I’m sorry.

Chasten had lived through this day a million times. It was payday and Hank would always be waiting for either a check or a blowjob, if not both. But something was off this day. First, Hank wasn’t home when Chasten got there. All he found was a note. It read: Out drinking with the guys. Be ready when I get home. -H. Chasten knew what this meant. But he made his choice today. He already has his bus ticket to the first place on the dart board. South Bend, Indiana. I need to get away from him

Chasten POV: 

“Come on, come on,” I stated to myself a million times, as I’m trying to get the piece of wall where my hidden money is, out. 

“Looking for something,” Hank, drunk as ever says to me.

“No,” I state stopping quickly. “Just looking for my plug.”

“No you weren't,” Hank drunkenly replied. He pulled me to his knee, and suddenly I blacked out. All I remember is being pulled off Hank by the Police. 

“I killed him. I killed him,” I kept repeating as a mantra. The police stopped my mantra as I am being brought into the Omega Interrogation Room. This is meant to be a safe space or you’re worst nightmare depending on the crime.

“You didn’t kill him,” the officer said. “You just knocked him out, but you were screaming the whole time. That’s why we showed up. What happened, an Omega can’t knockout their Alpha under normal circumstances.”

“Do I have to go back to him,” I said nervously. 

“It depends,” the other officer said. “Why did you knock him out.”

Nervously I said, “It would be the first time he was going to beat me, right before my heat, which is now gone.” I said out loud, thinking, “Hopefully not forever.

“This wasn’t the first time?” The first officer asked, kicking her Alpha partner out.

“I lost count how many times, I just wanted a partner I could trust. I thought I found him in Hank. Then he started getting drunk, and it kept happening. He would always apologize the next day, but it kept happening. Until my Omega broke,” I said bursting into tears.

I later learned that Hank was found guilty of Omega Abuse and sentenced to 30 years behind bars. And I was back on the Omega Registry, but Hank would not stop calling.

“You have a collect call from Michigan State Prison for Male Alphas. To accept the charges press one. Otherwise please hang up.” I heard this about 20 times before accepted the call and I said this to him:

“Don't cry to me, if you loved me, You would be here with me. You never call me when you're sober. You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over.” 

He responded: “How could I have burned paradise?”

“How could I?” I said back. “You were never mine! So don't cry to me, if you loved me. You would be here with me. Don't lie to me, just get your things. I've made up your mind! Don’t call me again,” I said hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RrA-R5VHQs


End file.
